Poisonous
by Jnarissa-Reilea
Summary: She's travelled from Hajra to be with him, he broke his promise, but she'll still return to him. What will she find? Is this the boy she fell in love with? This accredited mage? (Briar&OC)
1. A Promise

Poisonous :: Chapter One  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Summary: She's travelled from Hajra, in Sotat, to be with him; Or at least who he used to be. Will she except Briar? Or must she bring out the Roach in him? You'll learn how Venom really got her name.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters, only my own. The places are Tammie's, she's genious and it's all for her, designed and created by her, not Moi.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter One: A promise  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
A girl with highly tanned honey skin and vibrant green eyes walked up to the outside gate of Winding Circle Temple. One of the soldiers, standing at his post, raised an eyebrow at her, enquiring what it was a girl like her would be doing here.  
  
The girl, at the age of sixteen, wore a ragged and torn mini-style dress, worned by those who lived in The Mire, at least in Emelan. She has sun-streaked honey- brown hair and a pretty face, despite the once-deep scar on her right cheek.  
  
By the looks of her, she was a theif, or at least from that kind of background. Looking at her knee-high boots wouldn't have told you that she hide a medium- bladed knife in each, sheathed and strappled to the insides of her boots, which she had stolen a year ago in Hajra; Her home.  
  
She looked up at the shoulder, a seductive smile plastered on her face.  
  
"State your business," Ordered a sour-faced guard to her left.  
  
The girl, Venom, smiled up at him too.  
  
"I'm here to visit a mage by the name of Briar Moss," She told the guard. Briar Moss, or Roach as he was best known as in Hajra, was her soul-mate as far as she was concerned. She hadn't seen Roach in years, but had swore the day she had seen Roach change his name in that court room that she would trace him and they would be together again, as he had promised her when he'd last seen her.  
  
The guard raised an eyebrow at her also.  
  
"And what is your connection?" The guard asked drily.  
  
Venom popped her hands on her hips and scowled. "Would you like to find him and ask him?" She snapped, "Open this gate."  
  
The guard scowled back, the soldier she had smiled at first came forward from his post. "Let's just let her in, you know the kinds of people Briar's had in here."  
  
The guard scowled a few moment further then sighed his defeat. "Fine, open the gates," He ordered.  
  
Venom smiled triumphantly and winked at the soldier, in her own way of thanks.  
  
The soldier motioned for her to enter and Venom paused. "A moment," She told them and turned around, placed her thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistled loudly.  
  
Suddenly bushed russled to their right and two slim, but muscled, young men appeared, wearing the same state of clothing as Venom. They trotted over to her, grinning.  
  
"Let's go," Venom told them and lead them through the gate, sudden;y she turned and faced the soldier. "Could you point us in the right direction?" She asked, her voice a sweet purr.  
  
The soldier's knees seemed to buckle slightly as he listened to her voice. "Follow that path," He was finally able to croak, pointing to their left. "You'll see a cottage called 'Discipline'."  
  
Venom winked at him again and motioned from the two boys to follow her.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"You speak awful proper for a street rat," her tallest companion teased her, he hadn't thought to ask her why in all the weeks they'd been travelling.  
  
"I wasn't born street rat," She told him. "I don't think I ever told you I was high-ranked merchant-born, did I?"  
  
The young men gaped at her, "High-ranked? You never mentioned that, I just thought you learned it."  
  
Venom smiled, "My parent were murdered, and I was cast onto the streets."  
  
"Is that when you met Roach?" One of them ask.  
  
Venom nodded, her golden curls bouncing. "Roach helped me, that's why we have to find him, Cheater."  
  
Cheater had been in Roach's gang, along with the other boy, Viper. Both had been sentenced to the mines, but had escaped when the mine they were working on had collasped on their guards as they were leaving the mine. This was years ago, so luckily the boys weren't done in.  
  
They had been walking for quite a while when they came to a cottage at the side of their winding path. A sign on the gate told them this was indeed the cottage they had been walking towards: Discipline.  
  
"Who're you?" Asked a female voice from the large garden in front of the cottage.  
  
Venom mentally kicked herself for not noticing the woman, a mistake like that could have gotten them killed back in Sotat.  
  
Venom eyed the woman, she had short mouse-brown hair and penetrating eyes. Venom scowled as the woman scowled at them. A girl with black hair stood up also.  
  
"Yes?" The girl asked, more kindly than the woman.  
  
"We're looking for Briar Moss," Venom told them.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman asked again.  
  
"Old friends," Viper informed her, his voice slurring a little in his Sotat accent.  
  
"Old friends?" The girl asked, "Really?"  
  
"Why else would we say?" Cheater muttered in Venom's ears. Venom smiled and elbowed him.  
  
"Shhh, we need to find Roach."  
  
"So are you all theives?" The black-haired girl asked.  
  
"Evvy!" The woman scolded.  
  
"Sorry," Evvy apologised. "Briar's my teacher, I'll take you to him."  
  
Evvy dropped a pile of stone she had in her hands and vaulted the gate. She looked to be fifteen. How could Roach be her teacher? He was only seventeen, wouldn't he need to be a accredited mage?  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Evvy led them down what seemed to be impossible numbers of paths.  
  
"I thought you were taking us to Ro-Briar?" Venom said, correcting herself.  
  
"I am, he's with his sisters, Sandry, Daja and Tris, they're in the Fire District."  
  
Venom simply nodded, lost in thought. Roach hadn't told her he had sisters, sure she hadn't seen him in years, but things were starting to get weird.  
  
Evvy stopped outside a smith, and told them to wait while she went inside.  
  
Venom noticed her hands were shaking she clasped them in front of her so Cheater and Viper wouldn't see them shaking; She was too late.  
  
Cheater put a hand on her shoulder, momentarily. She looked up at him, he smiled. "Relax," He mouthed.  
  
Venom gave him a 'I'll-try-but...' kind of look.  
  
At that moment Evvy exited the smith a tall, broad-shouldered young man with dark-brown hair behind her. It was Roach, only older, and in well- sowed clothes.  
  
"Roach," Venom gasped and threw herself on his, hugging him tightly.  
  
Roach's eyes were wide, he looked down at her and breathed, "Venom?"  
  
Venom nodded, "I... I had to find you," she told him.  
  
As she did, a smile broke over Roach's face.  
  
"I'm sorry," He told her.  
  
"Why?" She asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I broke my promise, I never came back."  
  
Venom stood on tip-toe and pressed her lips to his own.  
  
"I forgive you," She told him before he kissed her again.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I know that was so short, but It's a school night and I feel a short first chapter... leaves you wanting more.  
  
So review if you want, I enjoy flames, they give me something to laugh about(Weird aye.) but I mostly love reviews which tell me what I've done wrong.  
  
Don't bother telling me I have terrible spelling, I'm aware of that, and somehow my spell-check was deleted. One kind of review I don't like is: "upate soon, I'm loving this," or something like that. Come on guys, you know that's not a review, really.  
  
This is my first Tammie Pierce attempt, have a Harry Potter account under 'Kalasin Mi Thai-Licia' if you wanna check that out.  
  
Thanks for reading, choc-fudge cookies for my readers,  
  
-Thai. 


	2. Emilia

Poisonous :: Chapter Two  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Summary: She's travelled from Hajra, in Sotat, to be with him; Or at least who he used to be. Will she except Briar? Or must she bring out the Roach in him? You'll learn how Venom really got her name.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I'm sorry," He told her.  
  
"Why?" She asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I broke my promise, I never came back."  
  
Venom stood on tip-toe and pressed her lips to his own.  
  
"I forgive you," She told him before he kissed her again.  
  
Recommendations:  
  
Check out my three site:  
  
Beautilicious Imaginility: http: beautilicious.proboards29.com  
  
Innocent Intentions: http: sugarprincess.proboards22.com  
  
Dark Desires: http: darkestdesires.proboards6.com  
  
-=-=-=- Chapter 2: Emilia -=-=-=-  
  
Venom sighed deeply as she settled into Roach's, or Briar's, arms. She rested her head against his chest, her body moving with his as his chest rose and sunk in breathing patterns.  
  
They'd escaped the argument which had proken out with Viper and Trisanna, one of Roach's foster-sisters. One of his foster-mothers, Lark, had shown up to break up the fight. Then Roach had taken her hand ans silently led her up the cottage stairs and onto the thatched roof.  
  
Roach lowered his mouth to her ear. "I've missed you," He whispered.  
  
Venom turned her face towards his. "I've missed you too," She told him, kissing his lips gently before she turned into his kiss properly. Within seconds Roach had her pinned to the thatch-work, a knife at her neck.  
  
Venom glared slightly, "I hate it when you do that," She hissed softly.  
  
Roach grinned, "What did I tell you about your knives?" Roach enquired.  
  
Venom sighed, the knife not threatening at all, it wasn't the first time she'd had a knife pressed to her neck.  
  
"You said I should keep them hidden where they shouldn't be easily discovered."  
  
Roach nodded, "And.." He began but he was thrown from onto his back next to her, she pinned down his legs with her knees and pressing her palms onto his fore arms, as he'd taught her.  
  
Now Venom grinned broadly, "And what ws it you told me about watching your opponent?"  
  
Roach's grin came back. "Don't get cocky."  
  
"You've lost your touch," She told him.  
  
"I still got your knife," He reminded her.  
  
Venom raised an eyebrow and nodded to his hand, the knife was gone. She winked at him and she held her palm out, the knife balanced on her palm.  
  
"Well I don't usually have men put their hands there," She told him, twisting the knife back into it's cheap sheath, which was located on her inner-left thigh.  
  
Roach flashed her a toothy smile. "But I'm an exception?"  
  
Venom winked at her, "Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Your answer."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To if you'll come back to Hajra with Viper, Cheater and me."  
  
Roach turned away from her at this moment, his head hung. "Ven, I... I can't."  
  
"Why not, we need you, we need a leader."  
  
"Why not Weevil?" Roach turned back to her.  
  
"Roach, Weevil... Weevil's dead. The mine collasped on him," Her eyes shined with tears, he'd been like a big brother to her, before his sentence. One of the X's on his hands was because of her.  
  
Roach's breath caught in his throat. "He's dead? But?"  
  
"That's why we need you," Venom told him.  
  
"I can't," Roach said again. "And you have to all be Briar now, I can't be Roach around here."  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, "But its who you are, not this Briar, you're Roach, our Roach, my Roach."  
  
Roach/Briar put a hand to her face and wiped the falling tears from her cheek. "I'll always been that person, but..."  
  
"You're ashamed of who you are, who... who I am," She stepped back from his touch.  
  
"Ven, don't be like that."  
  
"What should I be think?" She hissed violently.  
  
"I have family here," Briar told her.  
  
"Do they mean more to you than me?"  
  
"Of course not," Briar said, stepping towards her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her to him.  
  
"Then come back with me."  
  
Briar sighed. "You could stay here, with me. All of you. We can..."  
  
Venom shook her head. "No, I can't, I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I have responsiblities."  
  
"What kind of responsiblities?"  
  
A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry," She sobbed, placing her head onto his chest. "I... I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"We... We thought we'd lost you, it was only a year ago. And... And we couldn't afford the charms. We... We never meant for it to happen."  
  
"Michaela Cymbeline Tailor, tell me what happened," Briar ordered, naming her full name, which she'd had before she'd been given the nickname, Venom.  
  
Michaela/Venom shudered at the name, she wasn't used to it being used, only Briar, and Weevil, had known what it was. Not even Cheater and Viper knew what it was.  
  
Briar shook her slightly, and looked deep into her envy-green eyes. "Michaela, just tell me."  
  
Michaela sighed, looking at her feet. "We didn't even mean for it to happen, we got a little carried away. Viper hadn't come back to the den, we were worried, he was out searching for Lucetta-"  
  
"Who's Lucetta?"  
  
"Oh Lucy, she's like... She's like my sister. Her mother died and Cheater had found her on a filth pile, we took her in."  
  
"But you're a gang?"  
  
"Not without a true leader we aren't," She told him, making him look away from her eyes. She went on, "And I was worried, and we just got carried away. I swear, I never meant to hurt you, you mean more to me than anything, I..."  
  
"What's happened?" Briar asked, repeating himself.  
  
"Emilia," She told him.  
  
"Who's Emilia?" Briar asked, his face puzzled.  
  
"My.. she's mine," was all she could get out.  
  
"How do you mean yours?"  
  
"M-Mine," Michaela stuttered.  
  
"She's ours," came a voice from the entrance to the roof.  
  
Briar spun around to come face to face with Cheater.  
  
"What are you talking about, Cheat?"  
  
"She's our daughter," Cheater said, unbothered by the glare Briar shot him.  
  
"Your what?!" Briar yelled, turning back to Michaela. "Michaela, he can't be serious."  
  
Michaela saw Cheater puzzled look over Briar's shoulder. She gave him a look which told him she'd explain later.  
  
"Daughter," Michaela croaked softly.  
  
Briar's eyes stay widened. "But... You... And I... We..." He seemed lost for words.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Michaela repeated. "I still love you, but..."  
  
She make to kiss him, but Briar stepped back from her.  
  
"You have a daughter, with him?" He pointed to Cheater.  
  
Michaela nodded. "It's not as it seems."  
  
"Let her explain," Cheater tried, putting her hands in his pockets.  
  
"Stay out of this," Briar snapped.  
  
Cheater gave Michaela an apologetic look.  
  
"Briar, please. She doesn't stop me from loving you. Or from you loving me, right?"  
  
Briar was shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Why did you come here? I was happy, I had a new life. You... You need to leave, leave now!" Briar pointed towards the stairs. "Now!"  
  
Michaela gapped at him. "You don't mean that."  
  
"Leave, I don't want to see you again," Briar shot.  
  
Tears whelmed in Michaela's eyes as she ran passed Cheater and down the steps.  
  
Cheater glared at Briar. "She trully loves you, mate," Cheater told him and turned and ran after Michaela.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Don't worry, that's not the end of Briar and Michaela okay. What did you think? Hope ya liked it.  
  
You should know that the names Lucetta, Cymbeline and Emilia are names from Shakespearian plays.  
  
Review if you want ur virtual Choc-chip cookies ;D  
  
-Thai. 


End file.
